Falling Out
by Cee Head
Summary: Music Playlist challenge NejiTenten In that moment after she reached the peak of her jump, there was a perfect clarity with which she viewed the world...She knew she couldn't hurt him.


Ahahahaha. I'm not dead. Just...occupied. I've been meaning to put this up for a while. This was a Music Playlist challenge, which is a lot of fun. For those of you who want to try it, here's how it works: You play a number of songs (I have ten, but you can use however many you want) and then for the duration of the song, you write a fic. As soon as the song finishes, you move onto the next song. You can go back when you finish and clean up your grammar and stuff, and finish sentences that you haven't finished yet. And stuff. It's a lot of fun. Try it! PM me the results plz. :D

I don't want to bore you anymore but, I am shouting out to my beta WinterVines, who I have not emailed in ages (I'm sorry, sorry, sorry!) and who gave me the idea for the song fic. She is amazing! Find her in my favourites and go read her stuff, yo.

ENJOY NEJITENTEN FLUFFINESS!

**Disclaimer:** Yeah, I own Naruto. Oh wait, nevermind it's just my sock. Sorry. I also do not own any of the songs I've used for inspiration.

* * *

**Falling Out.**

_Numb- Linkin Park_

Neji clenched his fist angrily. Who were they to tell him who he should be? He was caged, bound by the expectations of his family. It was, he reflected, a cruel twist of fate that he ended up so strong, yet so limited.

He had to get out. And so he did.

As quietly as he had been trained, he slipped out of the Hyuga compound, knowing that his presence would be missed eventually. Upon leaving, he realized that he had nowhere to go. Where would he go at three o'clock in the morning?

Hearing the quiet footsteps behind him of someone who could only be a ninja, he turned.

"Neji?"

* * *

_All I Want For Christmas Is You – Mariah Carey_

"Tell me!" Tenten shrieked, "Lee, how am I supposed to buy you a Christmas present if you won't tell me what you want?"

"Ah, but Tenten-chan, if I tell you what I want, what will happen to the surprise on Christmas day?" Lee replied.

Making a noise curiously close to a snort, Neji turned to Tenten. "Give up, Tenten, he's not going to tell you."

Peeved, Tenten stuck her tongue out at Neji, "How about you, Neji? What do _you_ want for Christmas?"

Neji's mind flitted briefly over a possibility, then promptly dismissed it. "I don't know."

Tenten sighed, "You boys are ridiculous."

* * *

_Zero – Evanescence_

It was expected. Neji knew that he was dying. They had been informed that their mission had a fifty percent rate of success. They took the mission anyway.

Neji's only regret was that _she_ had to die with him. Tenten, _his_ Tenten. But, he then realized that it meant that they would be together. And then suddenly the prospect of death was no longer so frightening.

* * *

_Boyfriend – Ashlee Simpson_

It was Friday night when the madness began. Tenten could not stress enough that it was not _her_ fault. It was simply a misunderstanding.

It began with a phone call, "Hey Tenten, are you busy tonight?"

That's all it was. Sasuke had called her to ask whether or not she had the free time to tutor him in physics. But apparently his roommate, Naruto had overheard the call. Then it turned into a game of he said, she said which ended up with Sakura showing up at her dorm room furious at the prospect of Tenten stealing her man.

It didn't help that Neji showed up a few minutes later, jealously written all over his face.

* * *

_Eyes Watering – The Red Jumpsuit Apparatus_

Neji knew that they wouldn't work out. He was no good for her. After all, he was only a branch member of the Hyuga house. Eventually he would be married off to somebody, and he couldn't hurt her like that.

Sometimes it was so difficult for him to pretend he didn't care. Of _course_ he cares. She was his anchor; she was the one that was there no matter what. Occasionally he felt things slip through the crack.

Like that time after training, when their finger brushed and their eyes connected. And for a heart stopping moment he thought she saw through him. What could possibly give her that she would want?

* * *

_(There's Gotta Be) More To Life – Stacie Orrico_

Tenten knew that her life was good. She led a relatively mediocre career, lived in a small apartment, and had a small group of close friends. But there was something off, something she couldn't quite place her finger on.

Her first clue was when her friends took her out. A small ache had formed in her chest when she spotted Naruto whispering in Hinata's ear. _That_ was what she was missing. Her mind flickered briefly over her friends. It seemed she was the only one without a partner.

"Come on, Tenten, let's go." Neji's voice called out behind her.

Or maybe not.

* * *

_Wake Up Call – Maroon 5_

Kunoichi missions, Tenten thought grumpily, suck.

Tsunade had sent her off to some obscure bar in some obscure town in an obscure country in order to gain information on some obscure gang. Worse yet, she had to _seduce_ the information out of her target.

_Then, _to make matters worse, she was partnered up with Neji! Every so often, she saw him grimacing at her, as if he would have preferred to have been partnered with anyone other than her.

Ha, she would show him. She pulled on the most flamboyant outfit she owned (thank you, Ino!) and thoroughly enjoyed the shocked look in his eyes.

* * *

_Say Cheese – K-Ci_

It was perfectly savage, Neji decided. It was completely uncivilized to dance like that (was it even dancing? More like making clothed love). Who's silly idea was it to go clubbing anyway? Oh right, Naruto wanted to _loosen up_ during their breaks.

Everyone seemed to think it was a good idea. Everyone but him.

Even Tenten, who he thought he knew like the back of his hand, seemed to be enjoying the music. Neji watched her as she danced, noticing that she was far too good to be a beginner at this.

Perhaps this trip was not all bad. Maybe.

* * *

_Heels Over Head – Boys Like Girls_

The room was horribly empty without him. Whenever he left for his missions without her, there was always something threatening to bubble over.

It was just like him to leave after a night like that. A small smile ghosted across her lips as she remembered his kisses that sent shocks all through her body. Somewhere between yesterday and today she had fallen in love.

And he wasn't even there. For the first time in her life she wished she was not a ninja. They could have a _proper_ relationship, with the _proper_ dates. None of this in between business.

* * *

_Face Down – The Red Jumpsuit Apparatus_

The adrenaline rush was amazing. Tenten didn't think she would ever get used to it.

In that moment after she reached the peak of her jump, there was a perfect clarity with which she viewed the world, the rush of adrenaline that came before she launched her multitude of weapons at him. She knew that she couldn't hurt him, his Kaiten was practically impenetrable.

She could keep trying. Just like she would keep trying to melt his heart. She could see the progress she was making. Slow baby steps that would mean the world to her.

* * *

The end. I don't know if I want to continue any of these ones...You wanna tell me? 0:-)  
Reviews are always appreciated! :D


End file.
